User talk:D0CT0RCZ
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dofus Wiki! Thanks for the content you added. I hope you stay around and add some more. If you want to get involved in some community discussions, these are linked from Dofus:Community Portal. If you need help editing, Wikia has a tutorial that you might find useful. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. Welcome to the community! // Peet talk 12:50, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Edit summary Hello. Please don't forget to provide an edit summary. Thanks, and happy editing. // Peet talk 11:35, 23 November 2006 (UTC) recipie Please confirm this and how you obtain the recipie. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:57, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Images Hey, how do you find those nice high res transparent images of monsters and such? I would like to start using them in the articles I edit/write --Quicksand 04:13, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Minotot gear pics Sorry, but I need to ask you stop reverting. We need the brownish background as not all browsers support transparent png (supposing your pics are transp, they do not look so on my browser). This has been discussed here and until another solution is found and another decision is made, let's keep it that way. --Lirielle 18:43, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Ok, your last pic had the brownish background. But the current file with a 1:1 ratio better fits the placeholder, so why the change, if not for the mere pleasure of over-editing? I blocked you for 2 hours and ask you not to make any more changes to the pics until you explain why you should. If you do not agree with my decision, please refer to User:Cizagna for arbitration. Lirielle 22:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) D0ct0rCZ i have remove your ban, please state the reasons of your uploads so we sort this out --Cizagna (Talk) 22:57, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ahoj , zas činit tebe ale mluvit Čech? --Cizagna (Talk) 00:04, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi again, I know understand why you changed the pic based on a wrong conclusion that it was bad. It wasn't and I'm sorry that you didn't talk to me before. Hope to see you back soon. --Lirielle 07:26, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Latest Pics Your latest pic uploads are great! Thanks a lot!! Most of them conform to the "standards" I'm currently using. Can you see to using them for all of your uploads? Suggested "Standards" are: * "amakna brown" background * 1:1 aspect ratio (identical width and height) * 2-pixel "margin" * size between 350x350 and 500x500 pixels In particular, the Royal Tofu feather is not a 1:1 ("square") image and it is much too big (remember that some still use lower resolutions such as 800x600). That is why I recommend a picture size between 350x350 and 500x500 pixels (images a bit larger won't hurt but do not exceed 550x550 for the reason above.) Thanks again. --Lirielle 09:07, 30 May 2007 (UTC) : On a second note, your work is great! But as you have the images, you could also add the "official description" if its empty. For exmaple the Moowolf Cape, you uploaded the image but didn't add the description, so if you could add it that would be great! Keep up the good work. --Kiriath(Talk) 07:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, not to worry, that's fine with me. Cizagna and I always check and complete the info as we apply the template anyway. On a side note, consider that we are standardizing on 500x500 pix, but if you can't, 'square' pics as you're doing now are fine with me too. --Lirielle 08:11, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Request for Adminship... Hey just thought i would let you know that i am standing for Sysop. I already have the three votes needed but just thought you might like your say. See Here. -- --Kiriath 10:52, 14 August 2007 Vote? You are not going to vote on the Request for adminship? Both me and ground are standing you might want to offer your opinion on the matter. Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:09, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Beta If you really want to add info from the beta -which we do not encourage for maintenance reasons- be sure to start the page with #REDIRECT Beta warning. Also, be sure to double-check the info after copy/paste operations. The ID and episode information for the Emerald Shell were copied from another record and not overwritten with the correct information. --Lirielle 09:22, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Delete Image Im going to delete the image Image:Sig2-1.png try next updates of your image reload them with the same name that way you dont have to edit your own page --Cizagna (Talk) 17:26, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Sick Axe I don't think this is correct. Can you double-check: * +38 Wisdom * +12~19 Wisdom --Lirielle 09:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Profession Logos Yello! I'm just doing some work on the profession pages, adding on to the on sentence describsions. I've also been adding the profession logos to the pages but I can't find any for the carvers or smithy profession last time I checked and can't find any (looked sometime late last night...might be why couldn't find them). *Did you upload any logos for those professions? =S *If not...er can you upload some? I have no idea where to get the images from =S Thanks. Firenova 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Pics Thank you so much for the new and updated pictures. Very good work! --Lirielle 14:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) High resolution Hi doctorcz, I was wondering if you could tell me how you make such detailed, high resolution pictures. Mine are always small/blurry if i make them. Greets PoisonShield 18:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Im Interested about that same thing :) Would be helpful if you can share your secrets. EisttekcirCZ 15:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::This is not a secret - just use the appropriate editor swf and Photoshop 17:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ah :P Got it. EisttekcirCZ 17:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You want a guide? 17:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If that is possible, would be helpful. :) EisttekcirCZ 17:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mmm, no I'm afraid. Not here, at least. We are not supposed to meddle with the game files. --Lirielle 00:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah.. you are right. But if is done right, I got it :) EisttekcirCZ 17:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Verification Need you to verify Timouss monster page, looks like some one change to boss so i need that, and need to know if the image is the correct one since you put its humanoid but you put a bwak. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:50, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Pic update Can you please update Image:Livitinem Cape 17.png? Thanks in advance. --Lirielle 14:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Small Gobball War Chief I reverted the changes again, but I'm not going to enter an edit war, so if you change it again, I'll leave it up to you. Anyway, my reasoning is that we always assumed that the Incarnam monsters dropped the same as their continental equivalents (except for the incarnam dungeon key). It there any ground for you to believe that it is not the case? If no, then I think you should leave the page as is and change the item pages. Thanks for considering it. By the way, it has been suggested elsewhere (not by me originally) that we shouldn't add the archmonsters to lists of droppers, as they are found on the very same page as the normal monsters and no one would think of hunting (exclusively) an archmonster if he needs drops. --Lirielle 06:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes I agree that the conditions for the acquisition of things are the same, but in this case was used table containing errors. 16:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC)